


The Letter (Suspected Cheater!Levi x Reader) Modern AU

by HumanitysBiggestBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Suspected Cheater!Levi, The Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysBiggestBrat/pseuds/HumanitysBiggestBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one-shot:D For those of you who read "The Clock Merchant's Daughter", AN UPDATE IS COMING!! I swear!!! probably within the couple days or something like that...Anyway....enjoy this one>3</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Letter (Suspected Cheater!Levi x Reader) Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot:D For those of you who read "The Clock Merchant's Daughter", AN UPDATE IS COMING!! I swear!!! probably within the couple days or something like that...Anyway....enjoy this one>3

There has always been that doubt.

In the back of my mind.

Haunted my waking hours and my dreams.

It had me praying and hoping that I was over reacting.

What normal person doesn’t have these childish notions when in a long standing relationship?

What sane human being doesn’t sometimes wonder what goes on when their counterpart is at work?

If you answered these questions as being false, then you my friend are naive and delusional, because everybody has doubts.

Everybody.

Levi and I have been together going on five years. The best five years- possibly- of my entire life. Sure, Levi has the tendency to be a bit of a prick when provoked and isn’t the most romantic of people, but he’s mine and I am his and anything else is unimaginable.

At least, that’s what I thought.

See, when people start to over think things, when people start to over analyze, that’s when trouble arises.

After much thought, I decided to write Levi a letter, testing a little theory I came up with.

The letter said that I was tired of him and that I left.

I put the letter on the night stand and then proceeded to crawl under our bed.

I waited.

After about an hour, Levi comes home and enters our bed room. He sees the note and starts reading. After he’s done, he writes something on it and then he does the most bizarre thing.

He starts singing.

Humming a little tune and dancing around. He starts changing his clothes and he picks up his phone.

After a couple seconds he says: “Hey Petra, I’m just changing and then I’ll be over soon. As for the idiot, guess it finally dawned on her that I was fucking around with her. I can’t believe I actually married her in the first place. Anyway, I love you and I’ll be over shortly”.

He hangs up his phone and leaves the room.

I wait until I hear the sound of the door banging shut before I crawl out from underneath the bed.

A strangled sob escapes my throat as I realize how utterly stupid I was. Hot tears streaming down my face, I curl up in a ball on our bed and sob violently.

My sobs turn into running whimpers. I reach over to the night stand to see what he wrote on the letter. My crying turns into laughing as I read what Levi wrote: “I could see your feet idiot. Went to buy bread. Love you XXX”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this one from a real life story (not my own). I was reading it and was like "YOU BITCHH!!!" but the I got to the end and was like "AWW this sounds like something Levi would do"... so here we are. Hope you likey and it wasn't confusing...


End file.
